Flame and Metal
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: Mustang and Edward compete for Winry. What will happen? Get on your high heels! Its time for an opera! Rated for cursing. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Flame and metal**

** Chapter 1 - A secret admirer revealed**

This is not Roy/Ed! Its Roy and Winry! Edward and

Roy are competing against each other for Winry's

affection! Who will win? Oh and if they don't live in Japan, please, tell me.

Based on Dangerous Liasons by Dark Phoenix Goddess

Winry Rockbell was currently working on a customer's automail when the mail arrived. "I'll get it!" she said and put down the new walnut handled screwdriver that Ed had gotten her after getting his official watch. Ohh! She wished that she could see how it worked on the inside. Walking outside and wiping sweat off her brow she carried the mail back inside and was surprised when she came across one for her. It read:

Winry Rockbell

Rockbell Automail

157 Rose Drive

Resembool, JA

28545

Her eyes widened when she opened it, setting the mail on the table. There was a single ticket inside to the opera house that was nearby Central. The ticket had the words Phantom of the Opera emblazed with gold and she noticed that it had a box number instead of a seat number. First class! She saw that there was a letter also. Her eyes widened more when she saw who it was from.

Roy Mustang

Central Headquarters

225 Eagle Drive

Central, JA

28535

'Dear Winry,

I hope I find you well. I heard from someone that you particularily liked operas. Please then allow me to treat you to this fine occasion. Consider this as my apology for all that I've done to hurt you in the past. I will come by tonight at six. I shall see you then.

Sincerly,

Colonel Roy Mustang

Winry's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she read this in the letter. _He_ wanted to take _her _out because of the past? She had already forgiven him before for all that he had done, and she respected him. So why this all of a sudden? She shook her head and went to get Pinako. "Gran, I need to go shopping. Mustang has invited me to go to the opera with him tonight! she said excitedly. Pinako raised her brow. "Really? That's strange. Well, it looks like we will have to find you something suitable to wear." she said and closed the shop, getting enough money for whatever they would buy. In her mind however, Pinako was trying to figure out what had convinced the flame alchemist to have Winry go with him to see the play.

Looking at the letter, he mentioned mistakes in the past. It had been him that killed her son and daughter, who were Winry's parents. But was this 'apology' really for that or for something else? She knew that Roy was a skirt chaser, had heard it from several people in the past and now. So why did he want to accompany her granddaughter out to a play? "Winry, I want you to have a good time tonight, but I also want you to be careful. Remember your knee if he tries anything." she said and Winry nodded. "Oh Gran, he isn't like that. Really, maybe he's just feeling bad because of the past and wants to do something for me." she said as they drove to Central. They had plenty of time since it was only noon.

Three dress stores later, she found a gorgeous dress that was perfect. It had a beautiful top made of blue velvet with soft swirls of some sort of black material, and at the bottom, it was bell shaped and made from soft tulle in navy blue and royal blue. Finding a matching pair of gloves, she was set. All she really had to do now was to get some matching shoes and perhaps some hair peice. Oh and jewelry! In a place she liked to get her jewerly at, she found just the thing - a choker with a large, fake sapphire that matched well with her dress and matching earrings. "This is perfect!" she said, beaming as she tucked it into the bag with her dress. Of course, it also sold other things too. Alchemy books were along the wall and the bell went off as another customer came in. She groaned. It was Ed.

"Hey Winry." said Ed, coming into the store to look around. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked and she freaked. "Uh, nothing! You didn't bust your automail again, did you Ed?" she asked as he hid it away from her. "Uh, yeah." he said sheepishly and she yearned to have her wrench with her. "So, can you fix it for me?" he asked apologetically. "Not today I can't. Gran can get you a spare today and I'll work on it tomorrow. I'm busy tonight." she said and Ed looked at Winry strangely. "You are? Where are you going?" he asked curiously. "Nowhere!" she said and he glanced at Pinako. "Mustang wants to take her to the opera tonight." cut in Pinako and Winry growled at her grandmother.

"What!" cried Ed, laughing. "You can't be serious!" he said. "Its true, pipsqueak." said Pinako and Ed's laughter halted abrubtly. "What do you mean! That pompous jerk! I'm going to rip him apart!" he said, secretly angry because he had tried to get tickets to the show in Central tonight to surprise Winry, and Mustang had stolen his idea. And for what! "You'll not lay a finger on him! If you do, I will NOT fix your automail!" she said, her blue eyes narrowing. His golden eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh come on Winry! He's a skirt chaser! He probably wants to see if you'll fall for his charms too!" he said and growled. "Damned him, he's going down!" he said and stomped out of the store. "Edward!" she cried frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, we've got to get your shoes." she said and led her out of that store and into a shoe store where she found a pair of soft ballet slippers in navy blue. Getting them, she walked outside the store excitedly. It was close to four already! Going home she ran into both of the brothers. "Great! Like I have time!" she said. "Winry, Ed told me that you were going-" Alphonse started to say when she cut him off. "Yes, I am going with Mustang to the opera. Its just a single night out, nothing to get worried about, we're not getting eloped or anything!" she said and wolfed down food that would have made even Ed sick. "Whoa, Winry, slow down or you'll choke!" said Alphonse and Edward just glared at her. "Why are you glaring at me Ed? I didn't do anything to you!" she cried after she swallowed the rest of the food. Ed turned his head and walked outside, obviously steamed.

Alphonse sighed. "He tried to get the tickets for you, but they were sold out." he explained and Winry looked surprised. "He - what?" she asked. Looking at the clock, she shrieked and apologized to Al. "Sorry, I don't have time! I have to get a shower and get dressed. See you in a minute!" she said and ran to her room. When she came back out, she was dressed in everything and her blonde hair was pinned up, leaving curls to casade down her back. By that time, Edward had came back in and he turned his attention to her. There was sadness in his eyes, but neither boy could speak at her beauty. She blushed, making a rose color patch appear at her cheeks. "Well, do I look pretty?" she asked, and they nodded. The clock chimed six o'clock and Winry heard a car outside. "Go!" she hissed and that got them going. They hid, and watched her as Mustang knocked. "Coming!" she said and opened the door. She opened it and just outside the door stood Mustang in a black suit and tie.

"Winry, you look as lovely as ever." he said softly, taking her hand and brushing it with his lips. She blushed. Edward however, wanted badly to kill him. "Are you ready?" he asked, offering his arm for her. She smiled. "Yes, I'm ready." she said and took his arm with hers. She closed the door behind them and Edward burst out. "Damned him!" he cried and Al watched his brother as Ed tightened his fists. "Well, old man, if you want competition, you've got it! You won't have Winry!" he said and smirked. This would be fun. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2, Scene 1 - Revenge is so sweet**

"That bastard! It should have been me!" cried Ed, pacing in the room. He growled and Pinako watched him out the window, shaking her head. It wasn't anything new to her of course, they had been friends for so long that she almost expected it to happen. Of course, she thought that Edward would have acted sooner, but now, this was perfect. Now he had a real reason for going after Winry. He banged his metal hand on the table hard enough to break it, but mircalously it didn't - not that Ed wouldn't have fixed it back. "Brother, maybe there's something you can do. I mean, well, Colonel Mustang is too old for her." Al said and Ed growled. "I know! Thats something else that infurates me! He can get a hundred women anywhere, and he comes down to Resembool to mess with Winry!"

"I know brother. What are you going to do?" asked Al, backing away a little. It wasn't that Ed could really hurt him, but he didn't want something like the whole tea cup thing happening again. Just as he predicted, a tea cup flew somewhere close to his head and he ducked in enough time to miss it. Al drew a circle and fixed it back, placing it out of Ed's reach. He banged his fist again and the dishes clattered. "Edward, stop! Your going to break all the dishes!" said Pinako sharply. "I don't see why you haven't acted faster if you feel so much for her. Colonel Mustang wouldn't have a fit over this would he?" she said at first in a sharp voice, and then in a soft one that Edward hadn't heard her use much. It made him think. "The opera lasts two hours Edward. Surely you can think of something?" she said and Edward had a devilish grin on his face. "What are you going to do brother?" Al almost whispered. Ed grinned wider. "Come on Al, I've got some shopping to do!" he said and pulled the suit of armor outside with him at a run. Pinako just smiled. Finally, it was set into action after all these years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in the graveyard now, halfway through the show. Her soft, sweet voice sounded so mournful as she sang.

You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
then my world was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye

Suddenly, the sound of sword fighting ensues as the phantom and Raoul begin to fight. The phantom manages to cut Raoul and then Raoul pins him. "No! Don't kill him! Please, not like this Raoul!" she pleads with him and he agrees, taking her away from the scene, clutching his arm. The phantom stands up and declares war on them both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry was watching the show animatedly, her big blue eyes wide. Roy couldn't help but watch her with amusement as she gasped as the phantom slashed Raoul's arm. She had cried during the song, and Roy had held her for a few minutes, holding her soft, supple body. It shot something straight through to his heart and made his face inadvertially heat up. 'Its my fault she's crying. I done this to her. Why did I do this to her?' he wondered but then was happy he done so when she enjoyed it so much.

The show was over shortly after and they talked as they went out to find something very surprising."Ah, Winry." he said, smoothly taking her unoccupied hand and twirling her away from Roy. He wore an elegant black suit, like the one that Roy had worn, only he ordered a boutoniere to match her dress precisely. His golden hair was in a simple but elegant ponytail like his father's and inside his front jacket pocket was a black velvet box. The car behind him had the door open, ready and waiting for its passengers. "Did you enjoy your evening with Colonel ja-I mean, with Colonel Mustang?" he said, deciding not to mock his opponent, or at least, not in front of her.

Winry was highly surprised. "Edward? What is this?" she asked. Ed tried to fight a grin and smiled. "Oh this? A small surprise. Unless you have other plans?" he said softly, looking into her sky blue eyes. She turned to Mustang. "Thank you for a lovely evening sir." she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome Miss Winry." he said, returning the formal gestures. She waved behind her before Ed led her to the car swiftly and lightly. Mustang glared at the car and then shrugged as it was heading down the road. "If he wants to play with fire, he's got it." he mumbled before going home.


End file.
